The present invention relates to virtual makeover systems, and more particularly to a method and system for a virtual makeover utilizing a communications network and/or an application stored on a computer readable medium, such as a CD-ROM.
Through the use of the Internet, many companies have begun to use virtual visualization applications in attempt to personalize the on-line shopping experience. The goal has been to provide Internet users with a purchasing experience that is as close to reality as possible. The ability of consumers to mix, match, and view different products together over the Internet has significantly enhanced the Internet buying experience.
Beauty product vendors have also begun to use such virtual shopping techniques as well. Users can create a virtual figure to try on clothing, or they can upload a personal photographic image (i.e., a “headshot”) to try on beauty products. Makeoverstudio.com, for example, allows users to electronically submit a personal “headshot” photograph over a communications network. The company then notifies the user when the headshot is ready for a makeover, and the user can then enter the web site and select different products to view with the personal image. The user appears to be trying on makeup and other products, but is not doing so. Once the user has selected the desired hairstyle and makeup, the user can determine how to achieve the desired look, and a list of products available for purchase is provided to the user. Although somewhat useful, this system does not allow a user to customize the application of beauty products. Rather, the system predetermines the area and the shape of the area in which the items can be applied. In addition, the user can only apply and view products over an Internet connection.
Users can also purchase software programs that allow the user to evaluate different products, such as Cosmopolitan's Virtual makeover. The program is equipped with a variety of hairstyles, accessories, and cosmetic products that can be virtually evaluated. Users are instructed to upload a personal image or headshot, then align the headshot for application. The alignment process requires the user to select and position preset shapes upon the image until they are generally in-line with the areas of the face. The user may then select wigs, products, and accessories to apply to the personal image. This system also suffers from the drawback that it cannot be customized by the user.
Despite the existence of such virtual makeover systems, there remains a need for an improved method and system for a virtual makeover.